leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Nostrilla the Bogey Shaman
Reference cosplay by wynderkind | title = the Bogey Shaman | role = EmptylordEnchanter | damage = 1 | toughness = 2 | control = 3 | mobility = 0 | utility = 3 | difficulty = 1 | resource = Mana | range = 175 | rangetype = Melee | ms = 345 |as_base=0.67 |dam_base=60.04 |arm_base=27.536 |mr_base=32.1 |hp_base=616.28 |mp_base=281.6 |hp5_base=6 |mp5_base=7.505 |as_lvl=2.9 |dam_lvl=3 |arm_lvl=2.7 |mr_lvl=1.25 |hp_lvl=96 |mp_lvl=45 |hp5_lvl=0.85 |mp5_lvl=0.6}} |gender = Female |race = Frost Troll |location = Freljord |lore = She's a female troll, and shares species-traits with Trundle. I'm aiming to create a character that laughs in the face of the "sex sells" female; donning eye shadow, lippy and showing off her busty region with pride. Unfortunately, being a troll, the revealing outfit shows off her thick hide and stony warts! But she isn't ashamed! She wields a sceptre-mace-thing, named The Ugly Stick. |quotes = ;Upon selection: *"Are we there yet?" ;Movement *"Give us a chance."'' *''"I'm going!"'' *''"Are we there yet?"'' *''"Are we theerrreeee yet?"'' *''"Summoner." (pause)'' (five times) ** ""Hiiiiii." *''"Don't rush me!"'' ;Attacking *''"Come 'ere gorgeous!"'' *''"Give us a smack!"'' *''"Ooh, someone's testy."'' *''"Are you hitting on me?"'' *''"Let me smooth out those wrinkles!"'' *''"Hey, no hitting girls!"'' ;Taunt *''"Who fell out of the ugly tree? You fell out of the ugly tree!"'' *''"I would hit you with my Ugly Stick, but I think it'd be an improvement!"'' ;Joke *Nostrillia runs her hands from the back of her head down her body in a seductive manner, ending with pelvic thrusts. *''"Don't you wish your girlfriend was a frek like m'eh?!"'' *''"Ooh, aren't I just exquisite?"'' ;Taunt near an allied *Grants the buff, "Time to troll!", to both Nostrilla and Trundle for 8 seconds - increasing their movement speed by 1. *''"Let's troll!"'' *''"Time to troll!"'' ;Joke near an enemy *Grants the cosmetic buff, "Wooed", to the enemy Trundle for 8 seconds. *''"Hello handsome!"'' ;Upon casting W *''"Who said you could leave?"'' *''"I'm not finished with you!"'' ;Upon ending an enemy killing spree *''"Stop feeding the troll!"'' }} by 15% for 5 seconds and them by 7% for 2.5 seconds. The slow decays over the duration and will stack up to 45%. |details=false }} Nostrilla smashes her target, dealing and them for 0.5 seconds. This will trigger Creeping Frost. |description2= This attack forms a tether with her target for 5 seconds. While the tether persists, Nostrilla deals magic damage to her target every second and gains an aura that replenishes the mana of nearby allied champions. Each instance of damage will trigger Creeping Frost. |description3 = While tethered to her target, Nostrilla and her movement speed is slowed by 20%. |range=225 |leveling2= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 per second 24 / 36 / 48 / 60 / 72 per second |tether radius=850 |effect radius=325 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |details=false }} Nostrilla draws an arch with her sceptre, rupturing the ground in a wave that travels outward. The wave of churning ice briefly and damages enemies caught in its path. |description2=Upon reaching the target range, the wave forms an curved wall of impassible terrain that remains for 5 seconds. |range=1000 (varying) |leveling= 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 400 / 500 / 600 / 700 / 800 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=23 / 20 / 17 / 14 / 11 |details=false }} Nostrilla calls upon the spirits to ravage the target 1000-radius area for 8 seconds, slowing enemy movement speed by 20% and reducing their armour and magic resist. Additionally, Nostrilla gains bonus armor and magic resistance that is increased for every enemy champion within the mist. |range= 900 |leveling= 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 10 / 12.5 / 15 / 17.5 / 20 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=15 |details=false }} Nostrilla places a curse on all enemies in the target 350-radius area for 7 seconds. Allied champions will restore health whenever they deal damage to a cursed enemy. Nostrilla can trigger Frostbane. |description2=Each consecutive trigger of Frostbane an individual ally makes against any enemy will restore 20% less health than the last. |leveling= 40 / 70 / 100 200 / 350 / 500 per ally |range=700 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown=145 / 120 / 95 |targeting= * Only successful heals (i.e. triggered when not at full health) will cause subsequent heals to diminish. }} Development The following were Nostrilla's original E and R, but the ultimate was too similar to . Nostrilla calls upon the spirits to ravage the target 1000-radius area for 8 seconds, slowing enemy movement speed by 20% and reducing their armour and magic resist. |description2=Additionally, allies within the spiritual mist will replenishes health whenever an enemy or neutral monster dies within the mist. The health restored is doubled for champions and large monsters. |range= 900 |leveling= 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 |leveling2= 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=15 |details=false }} Nostrilla places a curse on all enemies in the target 350-radius area for 7 seconds. Whenever allied champions deal non-periodic damage to a cursed enemy, they will deal bonus magic damage. Nostrilla can trigger Frostbane. |description2=Each consecutive trigger of Frostbane against a curse enemy will deal 10% less bonus damage than the last. |leveling= 40 / 70 / 100 |leveling2= 400 / 700 / 1000 per enemy |range=700 |cost=120 |costtype=mana |cooldown=145 / 120 / 95 |targeting= * This additional damage is counted as the ally's damage and it will benefit from their magic penetration. }} ;Patch history . ** Now deals 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 damage, instead of entirely removed. ** Duration of wall increased to 5 seconds from 3. * Crippling Penance ** Duration increased to 7 seconds from of 5. ** AP ratio increased to 35% from 30%. Added: * Enfeeble Whenever Nostrilla damages an enemy, she reduces their attack damage. * Soul Drain (Active): Nostrilla strikes her enemy, forming a leash that deals damage over time and replenishes the mana of nearby allies. * Landslide (Active): Nostrilla knocks up all enemies in a wave, that forms a curved wall upon reaching the target range. * Circle of the Ancestors (Active): Nostrilla creates an area for 8 seconds that slows and shreads enemies within it, and heals Nostrilla every time something dies. * Crippling Penance (Active): Nostrilla curses all enemies in the target area, causing them to take damage every time they attack and cast an ability. }} Category:Custom champions